rotmg_the_skull_has_entered_the_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Son of Arachna
Son of Arachna is the boss of The Crawling Depths. Contents *Stats *Combat *Drops *Tips Stats HP: 60000 DEF: 30 EXP: 3600 Location: The Crawling Depths Stasis Immune Counts towards to God Kills Quest Boss Back to top Combat Attacks Behavior The boss will activate when a player approaches it. It will quickly move around the room in a very erratic and unpredictable pattern while attacking. Destroying the four large colored eggs in the perimeter of the room will remove most of the boss' attacks as well as greatly slow its movement speed, after which it behaves essentially the same as the regular Arachna. Reproduction Does not reproduce Back to top Drops *Potion of Mana *Doku No Ken *Wine Cellar Incantation *Tier 12 Weapons *Tier 13 Armors Back to top Tips and Strategies *Attempt to clear the eggs in the edges of the boss room first to make the fight significantly less risky. Each color is related to a certain shot that the Son of Arachna fires: **Destroying the red egg, located in the top right of the room, will remove the boss' red star projectile that inflicts bleeding. **Destroying the silver egg, located in the lower right, will remove the armor breaking projectile. **Destroying the blue egg, located in the upper left, will remove the blue, quieting projectile as well significantly reducing the boss' movement speed. **Destroying the yellow egg, located in the lower left, will remove the yellow paralyze projectile. *While destroying the eggs, be careful to remain in the outer edges of the arena as moving in too close will activate the boss and significantly complicate the fight. Be especially careful when destroying the eggs with sword classes as it is easy to get too close. Avoid the use of long-range abilities such as quivers or spells, as a stray shot can hit the boss and activate it. *Son of Arachna can be troublesome if you are a sword or dagger class because he generally tries to stay away from you (approximately 5-8 tiles). Therefore, if you walk towards him, he will move out of range and you won't be able to connect with any attacks. However, similar to Limon, Son of Arachna is bound to a specific predefined area. If Son of Arachna approaches the edge of the boss room, he will slowly "snap back" away from the wall and generally towards the center of the room. You can use this behavior to your advantage. Stand in the middle of the room (in the web) and force Son of Arachna out to the edge. When he rebounds, try to keep him directly in front of you and slowly back away towards the center with him. This is your attack window! After 1-2 seconds, Son of Arachna will move back towards the edge again. Repeat. Don't get too close, because his radial shotgun does a lot of damage. *Son of Arachna's hitbox is closer to his head than his body. *The big web balls can be pierced by piercing weapons but will block non-piercing shots.